Introduction Frost saga
by Fat Titan
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited!That means you really need to R&R! Okay, this isn't the best episode in the series, but please read it anyway.Thanks.
1. Introduction Frost Saga

It was a quiet day in Titan's Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't fighting, Robin wasn't training, Starfire wasn't making any bacterial foods, and Raven wasn't meditating. That's when the Titan's Siren rang…..

Okay. This beginning sucks. Let's start over. Kinda the same, but not really. Okay. Here goes:

The Titans sulked into their living room at around two in the morning. Needless to say that they were exhausted enough to fall asleep in the mouth of a one hundred-toothed monster.

"Ugh…. This bad guy raid has _got _to stop!" Beast Boy complained while sulking on the couch.

"Seven villains in three days…. I don't think I can take it anymore!" Groaned Cyborg. He plopped down next to B.B.

"I believe the term is 'I am very pooped'." Starfire humbled over to the couch, too. Raven and Robin joined the other Titans with a sigh.

"Robin, I do not believe this is working. More friends will be needed if we are to defeat the 'bad guys'." Starfire continued.

"Well, what can we do? The cops can't help, and the citizens sure as aren't going to fight a ten foot monster that feeds on sewage and has green spots all over his body! I'm not talking about Barney, either." Robin snapped back.

What about Hot Spot or Wildebeest? They became official Titans when we beat the Master of Games, remember?" Beast Boy could barely talk, saving most of his energy for keeping himself awake.

"No, I heard they went to Steel City." Cyborg cut in.

"Well, we have to handle it as well as we can for now." Raven pointed out. "I don't plan on staying up all night, either. I'm going to bed."

"Sounds like a plan. 'Tower's on lockdown." Cyborg placed his hand on a small panel that revealed itself from the wall. "Night, guys."

The other Titans followed suit. There had to be _some _way to get help. I mean, who doesn't want to be a Teen Titan? It's like….the highest superhero rank in Jump City! I'm sure all of the Titans were thinking this, but none of them were thinking that their wish was soon to come true….

**_TO BE CONTINUED….._**

So, this is what my first fanfic is like. I know it may seem bad, but the really good stuff starts at around chapters 5-12 (if my stories get that far.). Just please RR! Atleast read a few more chapters before making your final judgements on my stories. Thanks.


	2. Frost

_Rgh! I forgot a disclaimer last time! Ok, here goes:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!_

_That was easy enough. Okay. Coming on with the much-better-than-the-first-one sequel!_

Most of the Titans were still asleep at around noon. B.B. was the only one up, busy making his famous tofu eggs and soymilk. Well, they were famous around the Tower. Famous enough for you to know to stay away. After about thirty minutes, Beast Boy clanged eight pots together as an octopus to wake the others.

"Breakfast is ready!" He called throughout the house. It took a few more minutes to get everyone up and running. As much as every person in the house wanted to strangle him, they held back. Beast Boy stuffed a pan of false bacon underneath Starfire's nose. A terrible mistake.

"Wakie wakie! Eggs and-" He started to sing.

"BEAST BOY! GET THOSE REMPLECIAN GLORFLECS OUT OF MY CHORTINACTS!" She shrieked. All of the Titans stepped back in fear, even Raven.

"Uh…. You a little cranky today, Star?" Starfire slowly turned her head towards Raven. Her eyes burned like green flames.

"Nevermind."

After a grouling but healthy and low-fat breakfast, everyone sat trying to fight their immense need for sleep.

Then the Titan's Siren rang.

If you were to be standing outside of Titans Tower, you may have seen a giant green explosion shoot out of the roof. You may have seen a furious green alien shoot out of the new hole that had been created. You may have seen a human, a changeling, a half-human-half-robot and a purplish-gray dimensionoid (Raven) follow behind the alien. But you're not outside Titans Tower, now are you? No. You're staring at your computer screen,_ completely_ wasting perfectly good brain cells, soon to b weeping your heart out at the woesome tale of an icy hero's love life and death. So just play along, okay?

I am very sorry to interrupt your reading more, but I have to tell you that I am soon going to be writing in the most agonizing form of writing known to man. 1st person. I'll tell you when I'm going to make the perspective switch, okay? Okay. Let's continue.

Oh! One more-

"Would you shut up?" Robin hauled off and somehow shot the narrator with an A-T4 rocket launcher. "I should have done that a long time ago!"

Ow. Okay. I promise I will _try_ not to have another boring narrator thing. Okay. Starting again….

"So, Mad Mod's the next bad guy on the jailbird list?" Beast Boy asked.

"Y-yeah" Cyborg yawned slightly. They had arrived at the bank, but there was total silence. Expecting a hostage routine, they barged right in.

"Alright, Mod! Time for-" Robin was about to say a corny pun, but there was no one to say it to. A small boy trying to put sacks of money back into the vault was the only one in the room. He must have been a community service kid. The strangest part, though, was the walls and floors. They were completely covered in ice. Layers and layers of ice glazed the donut of a room they were in. Okay, that metaphor sucked. Sorry.

"I heard Frost gave Mr. Mod a visit." The kid putting away the money said. He didn't even turn around.

"Umm…who is the 'Frost' of which you speak?" Starfire questioned.

"And where's Mad Mod anyway?" Raven continued the interrogation.

"Look up." The child remarked. He had just finished putting the last bag of money in the vault. They all did as he said. Stuck upside-down was Mad Mod. He was completely frozen in a stalactite of ice.

"Would you lot get me down? My bloody ing blood is rushing to my bloody ing head!" He barked.

After the police took the Ozzy Osbourne wanna-be away, the Titans' attention returned to the small child. He looked to be around fourteen years old and wore a white sweatshirt and black sweatpants (which was odd in the summer weather). He also had white, wavy-spiked hair that was a lot cooler than it sounds (if you've played the game "Kingdom Hearts" and are familiar with the character "Riku", you know what I'm talking about).

"That still doesn't answer our other question. Who is 'Frost'?" Cyborg asked.

"You mean you've never heard of _the_ Frost?" That was the first time he had turned around. _The_ Frost from Steel City? The _voted _number one hero of the city?"

"Umm….no…." Robin and the others looked really confused.

Okay, just to warn you, like I said I would earlier, I'm about to switch to first person. When I'm done with this narrator's statement, I'll switch. Okay. I'm done. Switching………………NOW!

"Well, I guess you should meet him then, shouldn't you?" Oh, you've gotta admit that was an awesome line. I totally knew how to play up the drama. You have to admit, it _was _pretty cool. Okay, now I just had to follow it up with a cool demonstration of my powers. That's how they do it in the movies, anyway.

I held out my hands, palms face-up, and got a little warm up by surging my energy. I made it a little more appealing by making my hair float up and my body glow a light blue color. Slowly, I mad small balls of icy wind appear in my hands (one in each) and threw them both randomly around the room. They both turned around by themselves and shot directly at me. Right before they got to me, though, they turned into razor-sharp ice discs. I had no idea what I was doing here, by the way. I dodged them with a cool Matrix-style dodge and, when they turned back around, I effortlessly caught them and absorbed them through my hands (a/n: sorry, I'm not good at writing action scenes. So sew me.)

"Wow. I'm soooo impressed. You're modest, too."

"Sorry. Sometimes I get… 'in the moment'. I'm Frost, incase it wasn't obvious." Yeah, we got that, dude." Beast Boy said.

Wait a second…. These kids seemed kind of familiar…could they be….. no way….

"H-hold on…are you guys…the Teen Titans?" I stuttered.

"Yes, icy friend! Have you heard of us?" Starfire seemed happy that I recognized them.

"Ofcourse! I mean…this is just…woah! You guys are like legends!"

"Hey, you're pretty good yourself." Robin commented.

"Aw, you're just saying that."

"No, really. Hey, you want to hang at our place tonight? It's the least we can do for you since you stopped Mad Mod for us."

You're kidding. _Please_ tell me you're not pulling my leg."

"No! We would not 'tug on your leg' over such an occasion! Please come and do the 'hanging out' with us!" Starfire struggled.

This had to be a dream. _I_ was going to spend time at Titans Tower with _the_ Teen Titans. I never thought I would see the day.

**_To be continued….._**

Okay, waddaya think? I know it's not amazing, but, like I said, the good stuff is later on. Please R&R! Oh, and can someone tell me how to do one of those "writer description" thingies? Hope you know what I mean. Thanks, if you do!


	3. Five to Six

Hey, guys! I only have two reviews so far, but that's ok. I'd like to thank ColdHeartedPhoenix and Major Fan for reviewing me (they're the two). I might have more reviews but I'm too lazy to check. I also have a few things to mention at the end of the story. So, on with the third episode of the Frost saga!

By the way, I don't own Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts, which is referred to at the end of the story.

Just walking into the tower was cool! Their doors were all swooshy and sci-fi and stuff! Their T.V. was huge, too, _and _it came out of the ceiling! **Out of the ceiling!** They had a full refrigerator, a giant kitchen, and like, a hundred rooms! Heck, if I were to list it all, I'd probably run out of screen chapters.

"What the smell? How did you guys afford this awesome house?" I asked in awe.

"We made it ourselves." Cyborg bragged. "But let me show you the best part." He opened up a cubbard and pulled out a small mechanical box.

"Is that…" I started to ask.

" A Game Station 2, baby!" Beast Boy shouted.

"It's got Robofighter, Roboracer, three controllers and cupholders!" Cyborg exclaimed. We all started playing video games and became completely unaware of our surroundings. That's how I didn't see that Raven was standing over me, trying to understand the point of a video game.

"This is so pointless." She proclaimed.

"You're kidding. Video games are the best!" I argued.

"Whatever."

That was the only contact I had had with her so far. But there was something about her… was she…nah. It was probably just because we didn't spend much time together. Yeah, that was probably it.

……………………………………………………………

It had been about three hours later. We didn't really do much, though. You know, just hangin' out like teens do. Super-powered teens, anyway. I tried out some "Glorb" that Starfire cooked up (which was actually pretty good), Robin showed me the ropes of being a team of five superheroes, and the daily life of one, Cyborg and I, ofcourse, played video games, but we also worked on the T-car together. Beast Boy _had _to show me his maggoty pet Silky, and Raven…well…we didn't really do much together. But there was still that strange feeling I got when I went near her…(and for any people who want to be nasty out there, I'd like to clarify that it's not puberty, okay?) She was practically a stranger though.

"Man, you guys always seem to have something to do around here, don't you?" I asked while I sat on the floor while the others sat on the couch. Their carpeting was amazingly soft.

"Well, not all the time. So, where are you from, anyway?" Robin asked.

"Steel City."

"Really?" Cyborg shouted. "Have you heard of the Titans East?"

"Oh, yeah, but don't get me started on them! Why do you think I'm down here? I was the big shot in Steel City until _they _showed up! No one cared about me anymore! I was old news! And the nerve of them not even _asking _me if I wanted to join the team, considering they ruined my career and all." Things just started shooting out of me uncontrollably. "I had to ice-slide my way down here _all by myself, _with no technological assistance at all, and had no rest stop on the way! Do you know how far away Steel City is, especially without bathroom breaks?" I started to calm down. "After I got here, I saw Mad Mod and figured I could start a new gig here. With my luck, I found out that you guys were already the town heroes. No offense."

"None taken." Beast Boy replied. "Well-" He was cut off by a loud siren that echoed throughout the house.

"Good grief! Do you guys usually have two bad guys to take down in one day?" I asked, surprised.

"I am glad to say that that is not true. This week has been very villainous, and we have been quite 'the pooped' recently." Starfire explained.

"Either way, Titans, go!" Robin ordered. They all rushed out the door.

"Uh….okay… You guys mind if I help out?" I asked in the doorway. To my surprise, Robin nodded "yes".

………………………

Cyborg reported that the fused monster of Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload were attacking the electric sewage/mining plant again (N/A: I don't know the name of the monster, so I'm just gonna call him CinderMusLoad, ok? My friend said it was Tri-something, but I don't remember.)

"Uh… since when do you guys have a company this strangely specific?" I asked. Raven shrugged in reply. I could see things being torn to pieces by the hideous monster from outside a window, which we burst through to get in.

"Okay, CinderMusLoad, _if that is your real name, _it's time to get you out of this electric sewage-slash-mining plant and into jail!" Robin tried to act cool with a corny pun, but it obviously didn't work. Realizing it didn't, he ignored what he said and ordered: "Titans, GO!"

I had never really fought a bad guy around vats of acid, large electrical conduits and pointy silver pickaxes. I was in serious danger here.

Robin had only finished his last syllable before CinderMusLoad struck. He lashed out with two slimy tentacles and electrified Beast Boy, but he was quick to react and became an electric eel to absorb the thousands of volts. Starfire followed up with a maelstrom of starbolts to CinderMusLoad's face, while Raven tried to pour a canister of toxic waste onto him. Sadly, her attempt failed and the monster swallowed the waste, soon to spit it back and send Raven flying (N/A: Ha. Get it? Her name is Raven and birds can fly… oh, forget it.) I reacted out of instinct and caught her before she hit the ground.

There it was again! That feeling I got around her was just about magnified by a thousand and I practically wet my pants in shock.

"Uh… y-you ok-kay?" I stuttered. I quickly put her down before I _did _wet myself.

"Yeah, thanks." She had already been off to fight CinderMusLoad some more. Okay, I had to admit that I wouldn't have been able to snap back from a hit like that so rapidly. I would have atleast needed to fight fatigue for a few seconds. It was pretty impressive.

Beast Boy had already been slashing away at CinderMusLoad with his bear claws when I started my attack. Shooting ice shards didn't affect him, and neither did slicing him with an ice blade. Before I could make another move, he punched me hard and I hit the ground fast. Cyborg was quick to block me with his sonic cannons, though. Like I said, I was no Mas and Menos. It took me a second to get up.

As we all frantically pounded CinderMusLoad, we soon started to realize that our efforts were in vain.

"We've taken him down before, why can't we beat him now?" Robin asked between swings of his staff and tosses of his electric disks.

"Maybe because he had a little energy boost before we got here! Look at all the yummy snacks around you for him to eat!" Cyborg remarked as he fired away with his arm. Then I suddenly got an idea.

" Guys, get out of here! I have an idea!" I told them.

"What? Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"JUST GO!" I shouted back, eventually they took my advice and got a safe distance of the factory. After a few moments, I could hear Raven in my head.

"Frost, if you don't stop that thing now, it will gain enough power to destroy the city. This is the only chance you're gonna get. Oh, and Beast Boy says 'hi'." I could just imagine Beast Boy grinning happily as the stakes increased every second for the city's survival.

"Don't worry about it." I thought. I didn't add that I had no idea what I was doing.

I started to put my plan in action. Running over to the vats of acid and toxic fluids, I picked up some pickaxes and started smashing into the containers. Large holes appeared in the giant barrels and made green liquids seep all over the floor. The steel plating in the floor tiles were strong enough to withstand the goop.

With the floor covered in enough acid to reach CinderMusLoad's waist, I navigated from the boxes and upside-down barrels that stood high in the room. I ran over to the large electric cords that outlined the factory and knocked the plastic coatings off them by first freezing them and then simply kicking the fragile new coating off. The wires fell to the floor and gave the toxic liquids a charge that not even CinderMusLoad could withstand. With the beast fighting the electric wave being sent up through his body, I had time to freeze the acid and stop CinderMusLoad in his tracks. With his legs disabled, I walked onto the ice, dodged the monster's powerful punches and acid loogies, and effortlessly froze the rest of his body up. The cops could deal with him from there.

……………………………………….

Could you believe it? The Titans had left me. When I hopped out of the building, no one was to be found anywhere. I headed back to the Tower to see if I could find them there and glanced around at the place I had called home for a small but meaningful amount of time. Where was I going to go now? As I walked down the bedroom hallway one last time, I noticed that a light had been left on in one of the rooms. Out of curiosity, I headed inside and saw the most amazing sight I had ever seen.

All of the Titans stood around in the room, which smelled of fresh paint and grinned. The room was beautifully colored to look like an arctic scenery with penguins, icebergs and small igloos on a starlit plane. The ceiling of the room was fantastically designed as the northern lights glowing over the sky, and brightening the night. I didn't even think about how offended I was with the team for dumping me; I was too captivated with the professionally drawn room.

"Woah…" I stared in awe. "Whose room is this?" I wondered out loud.

"It's yours." Robin replied with a smile.

"Mine?" I asked in confusion. Could it be…? "But that would mean I'd have to be…" My voice trailed off.

"A Teen Titan."

"No way…"

"Way." Beast Boy also grinned. Robin held out his hand and handed over a communicator.

"Congratulations, new friend!" Starfire cheered. "Your quick-wittedness made us realize that you would be the perfect new member of our team!"

And just like that, I was a member of the Teen Titans.

**_To Be Continued_**

_Okay, guys, sorry for any of the really bad action scenes. They aren't my strong points. But I would also like to say to Major Fan that I didn't mean to snap at you, I just was having a bad day and saw that and just snapped. It's just a word and I didn't mean to send that review. Heck, you probably found out about the name "kori" before I did! And I'd also like to thank ColdHeartedPhoenix for telling me how to do chapter management correctly (yeah, I'm a retard for not knowing). Finally, I would like to say that if you like Kingdom Hearts you should read "Kingdom School" by KeiHaoAsakura. Her stories are totally random and very funny. She'll even make you a character if you want to be! So, this is Raven's Guy signing off with these words: "I need more reviews!" _


End file.
